Way Big
Way Big is Ben's To'kustar form. Bio Appearance *Ben 10: Massive humanoid with white and red skin. Has a tall grey horn, grey disks on his shoulders, and spikes on his waist. Has four yellow eyes, two of which are on his cheeks. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Alien Force: Similar to Ben 10. Has a different pattern of red on skin. Spikes and disks are gone. Horn is now red. Cheek eyes are gone. Has green eyes. *Omniverse: Similar to Ben 10. Horn and disks are red. Has a different pattern of red on skin. Has green eyes. *Mad Ben: Similar to Omniverse. Red parts are orange. Has grey, spiked armor on shoulders and shoulder disks. Horn and arm spikes are serrated. Has orange eyes. Powers *Way Big is enormous *Way Big has super strength *Way Big can fire a cosmic ray Appearances Total: 23 (20 by Ben) Total Time: 23min5s/1385s (20min13s/1213s by Ben) Ben 10 S4E1-3 Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - 1min11s S4E10 Ken 10 (Ben 10,000) - 15s Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - 3min37s Total: 3 (2 by Ben) Total Time: 5min3s/303s (4min48s/288s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force S2E12 War of the Worlds: Part 1 - 36s S3E5 Simple - 1min6s S3E14 Primus - 28s Total: 3 (3 by Ben) Total Time: 2min10s/130s (2min10s/130s by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E4 Video Games - 10s S1E19 Absolute Power: Part 1 - 13s S2E10 Ben 10,000 Returns - 51s S3E6 The Perfect Girlfriend - 1min32s S3E7 The Ultimate Sacrifice - 1min32s S3E8 The Widening Gyre - 2min35s S3E12 Inspector 13 (Kevin) - 9s S3E20 The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 - 24s Total: 8 (7 by Ben) Total Time: 7min26s/446s (7m17s/437s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S2E4 Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's - 1min7s S2E10 Special Delivery (Young Ben) - 29s S3E2 Showdown: Part 2 - 2min24s S3E6 The Frogs of War: Part 1 - 13s S3E7 The Frogs of War: Part 2 - 1min12s S6E8 Universe Vs. Tennyson - 1s S7E10 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 (Mad Ben) - 2min28s S8E1 From Hedorium to Eternity (Young Ben) - 31s S8E10 A New Dawn - 1s Total: 9 (8 by Ben) Total Time: 8min26s/506s (5min58s/358s by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Subpages *Way Big/Gallery of Variants *Way Big/Gallery *Way Big/Gallery of Scenes *Way Big/Quotes First Lines *'OS: '"Whoa! Check me out! I'm not just big, I'm Way Big!" - Secret of the Omnitrix *'AF: '"What a load!" - Simple *'UA: '"Looking for this?" - Video Games *'OV Teen: '"It was way obvious!" - Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's *'OV Young: '"See ya!" - Special Delivery Related *Ultimate Way Big (Ultimate form) Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens Category:10 year old Aliens Category:15 year old Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:Voiced by Fred Tatasciore Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Voiced by Greg Cipes Category:To'kustars